Markings
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: SEQUEL TO BERRY CAKE: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have gone to far by placing their espada numbers on their lover, and Ichigo has had enough. His old friend OC!Shosuke calls him up, and it sends the other two lovers packing. [GrimmIchiUlqui] Rated M - Sexualcontent/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Shosuke and Ichi? Part 1

**Ochibi-chan **Aaaaaaaaaaand people loved this one so I thought maybe I should write a sequel!

**Nekoya-chan: **Ochibi, you make me jealous… The reviews just swarmed you.

**Ochibi-chan: **I know, I'm so happy… I love hearing from my readers. It makes me feel loved. I hope you guys keep _reviewing!_

**Nekoya-chan: **So what's this one going to be about?

**Ochibi-chan: **Well I don't know, maybe ice cream? But I'm thinking possession with Ulqui and Grimmy completely jealous, like you my dear.

**Nekoya-chan: **-_-' you're stupid… Okay, fine. _**Alii does not own any of these characters, and wants to make it an MPREG… should she?**_

**Ochibi-chan: **Why the heck are you saying that! I am the authoress I should be the one saying that! But yeah… should I make a cute Ichigo-mini-me?

**Ichigo-berry:** The hell! You're making another one! Grimmjow is possessive enough!

**Grimmjow:** Ichigo where are you!

**Ulquiorra: **He's over here, Grimm.

**Ichigo-berry: **Shit! *runs*

**Ochibi-chan & Nekoya-chan: **All right let's get this baby STARTED!

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan: <strong>I'd also like to thank all those people that reviewed but one most of all stood out, it gave me inspiration to continue writing this when I had a writers block…

_So thanks to __**MidnightTune83**_

"_Pure love cannot be conveyed through words and is, therefore, a silent exchange."_

_** ~MidnightTune**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan: <strong>So thank you all, and I hope you like this one… and I believe I'm going to change it so that my Grimmy is going to be bottom for right now... not uke but still bottom. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra x Grimmjow x Ichigo: Sequel to Berry Cake – Markings <strong>

Ichigo woke up with a headache and a pain on his lower back, right side and left side of his chest by his collarbone. Groaning Ichigo sat up and stiffened as he realized he sat between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Looking at his chest, he noticed a white bandage over the area of slight pain. Feeling on his side, Ichigo realized there was a similar bandage on his back. Closing his eyes, Ichigo tried to remember what happened the night before…all he got were images of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra beside him and offering him drinks…more drinks…they had fucking planned this! Realizing he had got either in a fight or…Ichigo's eyes widened. Quickly grabbing the edges of the bandage, Ichigo gently pulled it away from his skin.

There, neatly inked on his pink skin was the number four. Gasping aloud Ichigo tried to look at his back only to confirm his suspicion. Pulling off the bandage, Ichigo arched his back, tilted his head to look at his back, and tilted his head to look at his lower back. There, beautifully inked was the number six. Sitting there quietly for a few seconds, Ichigo listened to Ulquiorra's innocent breathing and Grimmjow's quiet rumbles beside him. Slowly Ichigo's temperature began to rise until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

".Fuck!" Ichigo screamed. Ulquiorra was so surprised that he fell off the bed, landing on the floor with a grunt. Grimmjow flinched but didn't move; he slowly opened his eyes and groggily stared up at Ichigo who sat against the headboard. Ulquiorra peaked up from the side of the bed, confused as to why he was woken up like that. When he noticed his red faced strawberry, he almost chuckled.

Ichigo was fucking adorable when he was angry. Grimmjow yawned widely and groaned before burying his head in the pillow he clutched to his chest the night before. Ichigo glared at the probably not o innocent man before kicking his foot out and knocking the ex- espada onto the floor on the other side of the bed than Ulquiorra. Grimmjow landed with a groan before he sat up growling at the red-head.

"The fuck, Ichi?" Grimmjow noticing the "4" on the other mans chest, grinned.

"What the fuck have you done?" Ichigo glowered at the grinning male. "A fucking tattoo! How am I going to explain this when I go swimming…. Or whenever I take my shirt off?" Ichigo growled at him before looked at Ulquiorra who sat on his knees and his head on his arms which lay crossed on the edge of the bed. "You too! Why would you let him do this?" Ichigo had thought Ulquiorra to be the sensible one at least, but no, he had to add his number to Ichigo as well.

"You shouldn't be showing your chest to anybody." Grimmjow snarled from his side of the bed.

"That's not the fucking point!" Ichigo yelled at the ceiling in rage.

"But you agreed last night, Ichi." Ulquiorra said softly. Ichigo snorted, as he looked at his raven haired lover.

"Yeah, after you gave me a truck full of alcohol with fucking smiles!" Ichigo huffed.

"We did it because we love you." Ulquiorra said starting to stand.

"Then you fucking write on your own god damn body. Why the hell is it on mine, most of my friends are going to question it." Ichigo sighed at the whole situation before standing up in all his naked glory before quickly stepping off the bed, farthest side from his lovers. He felt their stares on his when he pulled a pair of sweatpants on, careful of the tattoo on his lower back. Not looking back Ichigo walked into the kitchen, and started to boil water in the kettle.

Opening the cupboard Ichigo pulled two plain mugs out and placed them on the counter. Grabbing his instant coffee he placed two scoops in one of the mugs before closing the tin, opening another cupboard he grabbed a teabag from the box of Ulquiorra's favourite tea; Pomegranate.

When the kettle clicked, signaling that the water was ready, Ichigo grabbed it and began pouring water in the mugs. Once full he replaced the kettle again before grabbing a spoon to stir his coffee. As the clanging of the spoon hitting the inside of the mug rang around the room Ichigo relaxed, his tense shoulders sagging. Although he didn't want to admit it, Ichigo loved the idea that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had marked him permanently, but he hadn't told his friends he was sleeping with an ex-espada not to mention two.

As soon as they saw the numbers they would know, and really it was none of their business. Sighing Ichigo took the teabag from the mug as a nice Pomegranate scent filled the air. Grabbing the mug filled with coffee Ichigo closed his eyes and savored the smell. Letting out a sigh Ichigo took a cautious sip of the hot beverage, moaning he sat at the table to drink his coffee in peace. He knew Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would come soon anyway.

Noticing his cellphone on the table, Ichigo reached for it. Just as he was about to touch it, it started to sing; I'm bringing sexy back by Justin Timberlake. Almost spitting out his coffee, Ichigo answered the phone quickly. "Hello?" Ichigo looked at the clock and noticed it was coming up to three.

"Hey man! Ya up. Wanna meet up and chat like old times?" An upbeat voice said from the other end. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra appeared from the bedroom to see a wide-eyed and gaping mouthed Ichigo, whose cheeks were flushed. Glaring at the phone in Ichigo\s hand, the two males continued into the kitchen.

"Shosuke? 'Suke! It's been so long. Where've you been, how are you? And yes! Of course I wanna see you!" Ichigo instantly brightened and he babbled excitedly, Ichigo never babbled...

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at eachother before looking back at Ichigo who was laughing happily. Both wanted to rip the phone from Ichigo's hands and snap it as well as this "Shosuke's" neck for getting this expression on Ichigo's face. They were his lovers...they were supposed to be making him smile like that and make him blush prettily and ...wait... why the hell was he blushing like that?

"Aw come on, I'm sure I'm not that beautiful. Such flattery Shosuke, but yes... I'll meet you there in an hour. God... I can't wait to hug you!" Ichigo chuckled at something the other person said before saying good-bye and hanging up.

Grinning Ichigo closed his phone and quickly headed for his bathroom. Closing the door and starting the shower, Ichigo happily began to hum. He was so excited to see Shosuke, quickly shampooing and conditioning his hair, Ichigo grabbed the soap and scrubbed himself down. Smiling at his tattoos, Ichigo stopped the water and stepped out of the stall. Grabbing his towel from the shelf Ichigo dried off before quickly drying his hair and wrapping the towel around his waist to cover himself... although not necessary. Opening the bathroom door he quickly went into the bedroom to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, Ichigo came out dressed in loose fitting black jeans that rode low on his waist, combined with a plain white muscle shirt(wife-beater) and his tight, skin licking leather jacket. Grabbing his cellphone from the table, Ichigo turned around only to be trapped between his two lovers.

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow growled. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo answered.

"Out with an old friend, haven't seen him since we graduated junior high." Ichigo didn't like the fact that they looked angry.

"What's so important about this 'friend' that you're rushing out of the house like it's burning." Grimmjow huffed.

"I haven't fucking seen him in forever, we were really close before he left. What the hells your problem?" Ichigo glared, not pleased his happy mood was gone.

"How close?" Ulquiorra said coolly, causing Ichigo to tense. Pushing Grimmjow away Ichigo stalked to the door, slipping his shoes on and swinging the door open angrily.

"It's none of your business." Ichigo said angrily, slamming the door behind him as he left.

"What the fuck do you mean 'it's none of your business!'" Grimmjow roared.

"Let's follow him." Ulquiorra said before heading for the door, both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had dressed before coming into the kitchen. They were out of the house and following Ichigo in under five minutes.

When Ichigo stepped in front of an open windowed diner both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow glared at a black haired, brown eyed hot shot who thought he could hug their Ichi-berry. They sat in the diner for two damn hours. When Grimmjow was about to stand up and stalk over there,Ichigo and his friend stood up and left the diner. The Shosuke fellow had his fucking arm around _their_ Ichigo. That was the last straw, but before Grimmjow could leap out Ulquiorra grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

Grimmjow studied his beautiful raven haired lover and noticed even though he appeared calm, in the depths of his stunning green eyes was; anger, violence, jealousy and pained love for seeing Ichigo with another. "Just wait Grimm" Grimmjow followed Ulquiorra as they stalked behind the two males unseen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan:<strong> And I'm stopping there, but it continues don't worry... I just have to type the damn thing up. Writing it was no problem, its typing it up and not getting distracted the problem.

**Ichi-chan: **WTF! I'm cheating on my boyfriends! Who are ex- espada!

**Grimmjow & Ulquiorra: **Grrr...

**Ichi-chan: **Shit! Alii! What the hell are you thinking!

**Ochibi-chan: ***snicker * All in good time Ichigo, Just be patient.

_Please tell me if you want me to make it into an Mpreg... I wasn't quite sure if I should or not.. it would be like an epilogue type thing not a multi-chapter. Please Review, LOOOOVE xoxo_

_-Alii_


	2. Chapter 2: Ichigo's got a plan Part 2

**Ochibi-chan: I FOUND IT! **Sorry about that, It's just so hard to type up something when you've already read it...

**Ichi-chan:** You-You-You're making me cheat? How cruel!

**Grimmjow & Ulquiorra: ***whimper *

**Ochibi-chan: **I have a surprise for you guys :D

**Ichi-chan: **Alii doesn't own bleach or anything sadly.

**Ochibi-chan:** Hush you... Read away my buzzing readers :P

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra x Grimmjow x Ichigo: Sequel to Berry Cake – Markings ~Part 2<strong>

_Recap:_

_Grimmjow studied his beautiful raven haired lover and noticed even though he appeared calm, in the depths of his stunning green eyes was: anger, violence, jealousy and pained love for seeing Ichigo with another._

"_Just wait Grimm." Grimmjow followed Ulquiorra as they stalked behind the two males _unseen.

**Part 2:**

**I**chigo chuckled looking at his friends face. " Are they still following?" Shosuke asked nervously. Without looking Ichigo replied.

"Yeah and tell your wife I say thanks. I couldn't think of anybody that would do this." Ichigo gave a loving smile and making sure the hidden lovers could see his face.

"I'm glad I'm straight, you're the scariest lover ever. Jesus, such a harsh punishment." Shosuke squeezed Ichigo affectionately against his side. Chuckling evilly Ichigo swung into Shosuke and circled his arms around his friends shoulders and buried his hands in his friends soft locks before nuzzling his face into Shosuke's shoulder. Pretending to be crying Ichigo wailed loudly so that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could hear.

"I miss you so much! I dreamed that you'd come back." Shaking from trying to hold in laughter, Ichigo felt Shosuke encircle him in a warm embrace.

"I know Chi, but they wanted us apart." Shosuke said loud enough for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Damn you're good." Ichigo whispered before fake bawling again. "But I I-d given my everything to you! We were inseparable!" Ichigo chocked on a laugh. Shosuke was rubbing his back while hiding his face in Ichigo's hair. Shosuke was such a bad liar and normally couldn't keep a straight face so he hid it so that he didn't mess up.

"I know, and you were fucking beautiful. What I would give to see that again." Shosuke clutched Ichigo tightly.

"Fuck...you have me convinced, even though you've never seen me naked." Ichigo whispered, then continued loudly. "Oh please, please! Just take me bent over the desk again like the first time!" Ichigo wailed. Shosuke pulled Ichigo back roughly and lowered his head. An inch or two from Ichigo's, the red-head opened his mouth.

"They're gone, thanks." Ichigo giggled. Shosuke pulled away with a disgusted sound.

"No offence Ichi, I'm fucking straighter than wood. Although you're a good looking person." Shosuke said hoping he didn't insult his closest friend. Ichigo chuckled with a beautiful smile.

"Ya know Sho, back in J.H. I was in love with you." When the raven haired males eyes widened he continued. "I still do love you, but tonight I've realized you're nothing more than my precious best friend. I love Ulqui and Grimm more than my own life. I would do anything for them." Ichigo grinned.

"Well then get your ass back home and tell them that. I bet they're packing." Shosuke said walking towards his car.

"I know, cya Sho. Don't forget to phone or text once in a while." Ichigo waved and raced home.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were shaking they were so furious. Ichigo had...betrayed them. He had said he loved them, but it had all been for show. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow embraced before starting to open drawers. They froze when they heard the front door open, when it closed they waited for Ichigo to appear in the doorway. When he did, he crossed his arms, leaned against the doorway and arched his brow.

"And what to you think you're doing? Ichigo calmed his features hoping to make his plan work.

"You-" Ulquiorra was interrupted by a furious Grimmjow.

"Fucking slut! We saw everything with your 'precious friend'!" Grimmjow roared.

"Is that so?" Ichigo questioned, not moving.

"Yes and we're leaving." Ulquiorra said softly with a bit of emotion in it.

"Yeah? Where are we going?" Ichigo grinned, Ulquiorra growled.

"Me and Grimmjow... not you!" Ulquiorra seemed surprised at his own outburst. Smiling softly Ichigo leapt into action before they knew it, both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were knocked unconscious. Sighing in relief that his plan had worked, Ichigo lifted the two males and gently placed them on a bed and went to fetch his things. Smirking he headed towards the closet in the basement.

Groaning Ulquiorra twitched at the slight pain in his neck. When he tried to move his hand to sooth it he realized that he could not. His eyes instantly snapped open and he looked around noticing that he was stark naked with his hands and legs spread eagle across the bed with it appeared to be rope tied so efficiently that he an ex- espada could not get loose. Beside him lay Grimmjow in the same situation except the teal haired male was glaring at the cieling.

"Grimm" Ulquiorra mumbled. His lovers head whipped towards him.

"Ulquiorra..."Grimmjow whispered. "Y'alright?" Grimmjow shifted his gaze to the door as if willing it to open so he could kill the not present red-head.

"Hm... what happened?" Ulquiorra realized they were in the guest room with the two twin beds.

"Ichigo caught us by surprise... we should just wait until he comes back." Grimmjow muttered.

"Hn." Ulquiorra responded, relaxing his form onto the bed. Grimmjow did the same, sighing in confusion. "Hnn.." Ulquiorra hummed again.

"Shut it Ulquiorra, I'm trying to concentrate." Grimmjow growled.

"Tch~" Ulquiorra remained quiet.

"Now now now you two, I don't want you arguing." Ichigo whisked open the door, grinning.

"You fucking asshole!" Grimmjow screamed.

"Grimmjow I'm offended." Ichigo mockingly gasped.

"Why Ichigo?" Came Ulquiorra's soft question.

"Why do you think?" Ichigo replied just as quickly as before.

"You said you loved him, waiting for him" Grimmjow glared at the red-head.

"How would you know, were you spying on me? Doesn't a person get some privacy?" Ichigo crossed his arms and continued to lean against the door frame. "I have friends ya know."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked away guiltily. "Also, you've lived among humans long enough to know once drunk it's not really their decision on anything." Ichigo explained. Ichigo's shirt was slightly askew so that Ulquiorra's '4' was peeking out of the edge of the shirt.

"You had never smiled like that and we were confused." Grimmjow grunted.

"So you stalked me that whole night? Sitting in a bush watching me eat for two hours?" Ichigo seemed unimpressed.

"Wait... you knew we were following you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes I planned it. Obviously you don't believe me when I say I love you." Ichigo stood from the door and walked towards the two beds. "Hell. Ya even thought about leaving without telling me, or talking about it."

"You were cheating on us!" Grimmjow roared, arching off the bed. Ichigo chuckled walking up to Grimmjow's bed.

"But did I ever say I loved him?" Ichigo arched his brow.

"You acted like a fucking slut begging for attention!" Grimmjow growled.

"Did I? Am I not good enough for you now?" Ichigo asked nearing the two beds. "Am I too slutty? Wanna take your numbers back?" Ichigo pulled his shirt off glaring at the two people on the bed. "Do I still belong to you?" Frustrated, Ichigo threw his shirt on the ground.

"We-" Grimmjow stopped when Ichigo reached for his jeans.

"Do you see where I'm coming from? I can't believe you got tattoos on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan: <strong>And I'm stopping here! Cause the next part is alllllllllllllllllllllll lemony goodness.

I'm sorry guys for losing my notebook, even though my friend had it.

**Htaedisdeathbackwards: **Well soooorry! You put it on my pile of stuff.

**Ochibi-chan:** It was on my bed!

**Ichi-chan: ***blush * Uh... Can we keep going?

**Ochibi-chan & Htaed: **No!

**Ichi-chan: ***whimper *

**Ochibi-chan: **I'm sorry Ichi, of course I'll keep typing.

**Grimm & Ulqui : **Of course you will. -Untie us!-

**Ochibi-chan: :3**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **It's my turn *evil chuckle *

**Ulqui & Grimm : ***whimper * REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3: Grimm wants 2 be pet Part 3

**Ochibi-chan: **So I'm content that I found the notebook, and to those viewers, this will not be an Mpreg.

**Ichi-chan:** What? Why not. Wouldn't a child calm Ulquiorra and Grimmjow?

**Ochibi-chan:** Probably but do you really want a child? To grow in your stomach and go through the _pains_ of labor?

**Ichi-chan: ***nervous * Uh.. no...

**Ochibi-chan:** But to those who want it to be an Mpreg, I'll write a different story with an Mpreg, give me a pairing idea if you want.

**Grimmy-poo: **Can you continue yet, it's the good part!

**Ulqui-love:** *clears throat * Yeah... What's Ichi gonna do?

**Ochibi-chan:** I apologize if you don't like in advance, but tell me what you think. Especially the Grimm part :P

**Grimmy-poo: **Uh... *steps back nervously *

**Ochibi-chan:** Note to readers, When I was writing this I realized that most of my sex scenes are longer than my plot scenes -_-'

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra x Grimmjow x Ichigo: Sequel to Berry Cake – Markings ~Part 3<strong>

_Recap: _

"_Did I? Am I not good enough for you now?" Ichigo asked nearing the two beds. "Am I too slutty? Wanna take your numbers back?" Ichigo pulled his shirt off glaring at the two people on the bed. "Do I still belong to you?" Frustrated, Ichigo threw his shirt on the ground._

"_We-" Grimmjow stopped when Ichigo reached for his jeans._

"_Do you see where I'm coming from? I can't believe you got tattoos on me."_

**Part 3:**

**A**s Ichigo dropped his jeans both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra shuddered. They loved their red-headed lover, he was a beautiful creature. With one semi-lidded lust filled gaze, Ichigo would be able to pull anyone to him. So normally when their lover left the house both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra waited anxiously for their little strawberry to return for fear he'd leave them.

Licking his lips, Ichigo made his way to Ulquiorra's bed. Kneeling onto the bed, Ichigo cradled Ulquiorra's cock in his hands. Leaning down he flicked his tongue across the slit and relished in the moan he received from the normally stoic male. Chuckling when Ulquiorra arched his back, Ichigo pulled away as not to gag.

"Mmm so tasty Ulqui, I love the way you taste. Like a dark dessert ready to be devoured." Ichigo said breathlessly, sucking on Ulquiorra's tip like a lollipop. When he moaned it sent vibrations along Ulquiorra's erection, pulling a whimpering moan from the raven.

Lifting his head with a 'pop' Ichigo stared down at his smaller lover. "I was planning on taking you but I changed my mind. You were always silent compared to me and Grimmjow." As Ichigo was talking, the red-head was preparing himself as he crouched over Ulquiorra, so Grimmjow could see his lovers lithe fingers slide into his strawberries delicious ass.

"But even I noticed your insecurities. I tried to show you but I think you misinterpreted it as good sex and don't believe me when I say ' I love you'. That's why you marked me and that's why I'm going to make love to you." Positioning himself over Ulquiorra's member, Ichigo impaled himself with his lovers gorgeous shaft.

"Ichi! Oh god!" Ulquiorra moaned and tried lifting his hips. Contently Ichigo ground his hips against Ulquiorra's causing the raven haired male to slide deeper. With a whine Ulquiorra opened his mouth to let out a silent scream.

"Ulquiorra, I need you to voice everything. I need to hear you enjoying it." Ichigo's rhythm was slow, at a love-making pace. Up and down, slowly receiving all that was Ulquiorra Cifer.

"I-Ichigo! Ah!" Ulquiorra snapped his head back as his brown eyed lover rode him into oblivion. Staring into glazed green orbs, Ichigo clenched his walls and reached behind himself to fondle Ulquiorra's balls.

"Ah! No! Ichigo!" Ulquiorra snapped his hips into Ichigo and spilled himself into his scheming little lover riding out Ulquiorra's climax. Ichigo leaned down and thoroughly kissed the tied up male before whispering against his lips.

"I love you Ulquiorra with all my heart." Looking up Ichigo spotted a heavily aroused Grimmjow wiggling his hips on the bed next to them. Sitting up and letting Ulquiorra's now limp penis slip out of his thoroughly dripping ass, Ichigo made his way towards Grimmjow. Smirking Grimmjow cockily arched his brow.

"You going to ride me too?" Chuckling Ichigo made his way to the end of Grimmjow's bed where his lover was shamelessly showing his junk.

"Sadly no, I have a different plan for you." Licking his lips Ichigo began to climb on the bed. Chuckling nervously Grimmjow tried to pull his hands free when that didn't work he tried to close his legs. "Ah ahh..." Ichigo tsked placing himself between opened legs and preventing them from closing.

They had never tried to over power Grimmjow but Ichigo knew the sexta was just too stubborn to ask. Cause if you said Grimmjow was shy he'd probably try to kill you. "What do you think you're doing Ichigo Kurosaki!" Grimmjow looked as though he were constipated the way his face scrunched up. But Ichigo knew it was from trying not to blush.

"Grimm-love, I'm trying to show how much I knew you. I know in front of Ulquiorra you want to be the big mean controlling dominant but really on the inside you want to be pet, stroked and played with." Ichigo soothed the taller male by caressing the inside of his thigh.

"Ichi... please no, not in front of Ulquiorra." Grimmjow gasped at the smaller lover.

"Why not, Grimmjow! I can't believe you would say that." Ulquiorra realized he was sounding like a woman but he didn't care. These two beautiful men were his lovers and they loved him no matter what he sounded like.

"Ulquiorra, he just doesn't want you to see his weak side of him." Ichigo playfully pinched Grimmjow's nipped causing the blue haired male to arch his back and bite his lower lip to keep from crying out. Ichigo heard an inhale of breath from Ulquiorra's side of the room, when he looked up he noticed the ex-quatra espada lustfully staring at Grimmjow's body.

A full body flush came as a response from Grimmjow. Chuckling Ichigo leaned down and assaulted the taller's mouth with his tongue before pulling back and panting out. "I love you both so very much" Reaching behind himself Ichigo used Ulquiorra's essence as lube and gathered lots on his fingers before reaching towards Grimmjow's entrance and wiggling a finger inside. At the tightness Ichigo looked up at his lovers uncomfortable face and asked.

"You've never let anyone top you?" Loving the fact that his tall lover was relaxing enough for him to slip a second finger in, Ichigo frowned. "Then I shouldn't take you. You should willingly give yourself to someone." As Ichigo made to get off even though his erection was still rock hard from not climaxing alongside Ulquiorra.

"No!" Grimmjow wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and squeezed Ichigo close so that the male wouldn't get away.

"Grimm, just seeing you like this makes me love you more." Ulquiorra said breathlessly. Grimmjow whimpered as he stared at his green-eyed lover. His eyes widened and he clenched his teeth as Ichigo pushed in a third finger.

"Ichi-" Grimmjow secretly loved his beautiful lover dominating him, it made him feel equally cherished.

"You are equal Grimm, we love you so so much!" Ichi said pulling his three fingers out. Positioning himself accordingly Ichigo gently teased the opening with the tip of his cock.

"Just do it, please Ichi!" Grimm growled which soon turned into a scream, a mixture of both pain and pleasure as Ichigo rammed himself straight into Grimmjow's prostate. Stopping once he was in to the hilt, Ichigo waited for his blue-eyed lover to adjust. As the walls began to release their death grip on his dick, Ichigo began to rock his hips into Grimmjow hoping to relax the other faster. "Move"

Grimmjow began to wiggle his hips. He was biting his bottom lip to keep from yelling his pleasure to the world. Pulling out slowly, Ichigo snapped his hips into Grimmjow's smashing into his prostate causing Grimmjow to arch his back and release a pleasure filled scream.

"That's it baby, let me know what you're feeling. No...no... don't bite your bottom lip. I am displeased you don't want Ulquiorra to hear your beautiful sounds. The tied up sexta turned his head to see Ulquiorra staring at him with the most erotic expression causing Grimmjow to flush and release a keening whine.

Thrusting into Grimmjow was heaven but Ichigo felt empty so suddenly pulling out of Grimmjow caused the taller to let out a whimper. "Ichi!" Grimmjow's lower lip wobbled and Ichigo chuckled. Pulling away Ichigo released Ulquiorra beckoning him with a finger.

"Come here love, if it isn't the three of us it just doesn't feel right." Ichigo slid back into the complaining blue-eyed man. He felt Ulquiorra's moist fingers push inside him as if testing the depth. With a content sound Ulquiorra pulled back, gripped Ichigo's hips and slammed inside hitting the berries prostate with scary accuracy. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow cried out, flinging their heads back. Ulquiorra groaned shallowly thrusting his hips into Ichigo and nibbling the others neck.

"That's it" Ichigo shuddered thrusting into Grimmjow and back into Ulquiorra's thrusts. It was perfect. Leaning back Ichigo turned his head and sloppily shared a kiss with Ulquiorra.

"It- f-feels so good-d" Grimmjow panted out.

"I know G-Grimm" Ichigo gasped when Ulquiorra thrust particularly hard into his prostate. "Ulquiorra" The red-head whined.

"I'm close." Ulquiorra huffed into Ichigo's ear. The red-head nodded and started stroking Grimmjow's cock and he and Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow arched and released a scream before released all over his and Ichigo's stomachs. Ichigo gasped in surprise and released inside Grimmjow, causing Ulquiorra to release again into Ichigo. Shuddering Ichigo gave little shallow thrusts to ride out their orgasms, and then pulled out with a sigh.

Laying on the bed, Ulquiorra spooned behind Ichigo who cradled Grimmjow in his arms. The blue haired male nuzzled Ichigo's stomach after wiping it with a cloth that lay beside the bed. All three lay on the small bed together not minding that they were cramped together on the small thing. Running his hands through Grimmjow's hair before linking hands with Ulquiorra who had his hand on Ichigo's hip. Ichigo turned his head a bit and kissed Ulquiorra on the lips before putting one hand under Grimmjow's chin and raising it before giving him a peck on his lips as well.

"I love you both so very much. Shosuke is married and has a child on the way, I just wanted to prove to you that you should ask before doing something like this." Ichigo hummed gently as he continued to skim his fingers through Grimmjow's hair and squeezed Ulquiorra's hand on his hip. "I wouldn't change anything for the world." He whispered as they all drifted into their dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan: <strong>And that's the end! Tell me what you think :)

**Ichi-chan: **Well I showed some ... interesting power there.

**Grimmjow: ***scream * The hell!

**Ulquiorra: ***whine * Why didn't Ichigo take me? Aren't I like the smallest or something.

**Ochibi-chan:** True, but that's too predictable. Review please, btw I'm not doing an Mpreg unless people give me suggestions for pairings.


End file.
